


Round and Round

by LilyK



Category: Ladder of Swords
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-13
Updated: 2017-07-13
Packaged: 2018-12-01 18:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11492271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyK/pseuds/LilyK
Summary: Don is unhappy.





	Round and Round

Don stood under the swing ride, watching it spin overhead. He stared up, blinking slowly as he considered what sort of life he was living. One as crazy as the ride, going round and round, flying through the air, until it was oftentimes a dizzy, disoriented mess. He shoved his hands into his pockets and stalked towards the caravan, remembering some of the mess. His beloved Daley, dead and buried on the moors. His not so beloved wife, dead and buried on the moors. Together in death as they'd never been in life. 

Daley deserved a better companion through eternity.


End file.
